


Rumor Has It

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Spencer Reid, Desk Sex, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Held Down, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Don’t you dare lie to us, Reid. That’d be very naughty, and you know what happens to naughty boys, don’t you?” He asked, trying to hide a smirk when Reid’s eyes wandered his face before shaking his head. “They get punished.”orthe one where the rumor is that Reid is a virgin, and Morgan and Hotch want to know if that's true. They may also want to change that if it is true.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 481





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the whole threesome/multi... this is my first attempt at it. I may try this again, but from now on it'll mainly be Morgan and Reid. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> All the love  
>  -kat

A knock was placed on Reid’s door, snapping him out of his thoughts on the files he was reading. He looked up as Hotch entered his room, followed by Morgan. He smiled at the sight of his boss and best friend, wondering what they were in his office for. 

Hotch moved to stand in front of Reid’s desk, Morgan staying by the door, leaning against the wall. Reid looked up at Hotch curiously, waiting for him to speak up, but it was Morgan that broke the silence. 

“So, rumor is, you’re a virgin. Is that true, pretty boy?” Morgan asked, stunning Reid for a moment before he bit his lip. 

“I, uh, well…” He tried to deny it, but he was never good at lying and everyone who had met him knew that. 

Hotch got closer, walking around the desk and standing in front of the soft-eyed boy. He leaned down and ran a finger over the boy’s tie, looking him in the eye. 

“Don’t you dare lie to us, Reid. That’d be very naughty, and you know what happens to naughty boys, don’t you?” He asked, trying to hide a smirk when Reid’s eyes wandered his face before shaking his head. “They get punished.” 

Morgan took this time that Reid was distracted to lock the closed door of Reid’s office. He moved closer to the other two men in the room, coming around the other side of the desk and sandwiching the youngest man between himself and Hotch.

Reid’s eyes were wide as he looked between the two men, suddenly feeling very small. Hotch took Reid’s tie in between two fingers, tugging on it lightly and pulling the genius to his feet. Morgan took his chair, kicking it out of the way, sending the chair rolling behind him. 

“I don’t quite understand what’s happening,” Reid whispered out, feeling embarrassed and tiny compared to the broader and more muscular men that were inching closer by the minute. 

“Answer the question, Spencer,” Hotch said, voice ordering but eyes soft. “Is our boy-wonder a virgin?”

Spencer took a breath before nodding, earning a smirk from Hotch and two hands on his waist from Derek. 

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Once he received a headshake he continued, “We want to change that.” 

Then, it clicked. Spencer registered the locked door, the way he was boxed in, and the close proximity of the older men. Spencer was already half-hard from the way the men were staring at him, like a predator with prey. It made his insides feel like they were heating up. 

“Then do it,” Reid challenged, popping an eyebrow up at his boss, “sir.” 

That’s all it took for Hotch to nod and Derek to bend Reid over his own desk, hands holding steady on waist. Derek leaned over the younger man, whispering in his ear before standing back, “we’re going to wreck you, pretty boy.” 

Reid closed his eyes, he didn’t doubt it. He knew better than to challenge these two men, but something in him wanted to get them riled up. He wanted them to wreck him, he could take it. 

Suddenly, a hand was at his belt and a tie was being wrapped around his eyes, his vision successfully obstructed. His belt dropped to the floor, his pants and underwear following. He was halfway stood up, just long enough to have his shirt unbuttoned before it joined his other clothes on the floor. 

He was once again pushed flush against the cool wooden desk, his ass perched in the air on perfect display for the two men behind him. Speaking of, the two men behind him were straining against their pants, admiring the milky-white skin of their beautiful genius. 

Morgan was the first to step up, getting on his knees and pulling the youngest man’s cheeks apart, being met with the sight of his pretty pink hole, fluttering instinctively. He bit his lip before diving in, tongue licking around the ring of taut muscle. 

Reid immediately let a moan float through his lips, feeling goosebumps arise on his arms. He didn’t know who’s tongue it was that was pushing itself inside of him. He didn’t even know who’s name to moan, or who’s finger was circling his rim along with the tongue. It made the whole thing hotter for Reid.

The truth was, Reid always wanted to be a little slut. So, not knowing who was doing what to him...it made him even harder than he already was. 

Once Derek decided he had loosened their boy up enough for a finger he let Hotch step in. Hotch took Derek’s place, dropping to his knees in front of the curly-haired man, his finger running over Reid’s hole. He took the lube that Morgan was holding out to him, squirting it on three of his fingers and sitting it down. 

He slowly worked one finger into the lithe boy above him. Morgan ran a hand down Reid’s back, helping relax him as his body got used to the foreign feeling. Once he was opened enough, another finger was pushed in, eliciting a whimper from Reid. 

Once he was used to the feeling, he pushed back against the fingers, moaning as they pushed deeper inside him. “There you go,” Hotch said, letting him ride his fingers, “see how your body responds, already knowing who it belongs to, baby.”

He knew that he needed three though. Neither Morgan nor himself were small, in fact, they were both much above average size. Hotch added another finger and Reid never slowed down once. He rode the three fingers like he was meant for it. Hotch unbuckled his belt with his free hand, his erection becoming painful. 

He passed the lube to Morgan, wanting him to go first. He gripped Reid’s hip, pinning it to the desk and preventing him from moving anymore, earning a whine from the small man. 

“Hush, baby, we’re going to take care of you.” Hotch shushed, wiping his hand on his pants before pulling his erection out of them and squeezing the base of his cock when it twitched. 

He watched as Morgan moved to be in front of Reid, his cock out as well and lubed. He positioned it at the boy’s entrance before grabbing a handful of chocolate curls and using it to pull his head up and back. He leaned over so that his mouth was beside the boy’s ear, whispering in it as he teased the boy’s rim with his cock. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” he warned, nosing behind Reid’s ear, “I’m going to split you in half on my cock, and after I let you come, you’re going to do it again for Aaron. Do you understand, puppy?” 

Reid nodded as best he could with his head being held firmly. With that, Morgan let his head go, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and pushing him flush against the desk once again. He moved forward, his cock pushing into the boy’s tight heat. He stopped a few inches in to let Reid adjust. 

He wanted to wreck the boy, but he wasn’t going to be stupid and hurt him. So, he waited until Reid got his breath back before he pushed the rest of the way in. Once he bottomed out he waited for a signal to go. He got it in the form of Reid pushing back against him. He growled as he took his slender hips in his hands, pulling out to the tip and pushing back in, quickly and deeply. Reid was pushed up against the desk with the force that Derek was using, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a few days. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care though, as moans and whimpers of the man’s name tumbled from his lips. He would mumble “please” sometimes, in between the other sounds. He didn’t even really know what he was asking for, but it still came out. 

“You look so good coming undone on my cock like this, baby boy.” Derek praised, changing his angle and nailing the weak boy’s prostate dead on. 

Reid let out a sound resembling a sob, which it could have been, but he was too far gone to even recognize that he was making a sound. He buried his face in his arm, but Morgan just couldn’t have that. He took one hand, grabbing both of Reid’s and pinning them behind his back, his pace never slowing. 

“Can’t have you hiding from me, your sounds are too pretty to be muffled.” Derek received a “sorry” in the form of a choked whisper in response. 

Moments later he felt Reid tightening around him, signaling he was close. Derek was chasing his high himself and he wanted them to come together. He also wanted to get the boy to come untouched for him. 

“P-please, Derek… want to, need to cum.” Spencer pleaded, his cock hanging heavily between his legs. “Want to come for you,”

Derek groaned, so close himself. “Do it, slut, come untouched on my cock. Come for me.” 

And he did, all over himself and the desk, Derek coming inside him a moment later. Derek pulled out gently, Hotch immediately taking his place and pushing himself into the wrecked boy. He couldn’t believe that after being fucked like that he was still so tight. 

Reid sobbed as the front of his boss’s thighs pressed firmly against the back of his. Tears spilling and running down his cheeks, the tie over his eyes becoming a darker shade of grey. His breath caught in his throat more than once as he tried to get it to a steady pace. 

“H-hotch, please…”

“Awe, what baby? Did you overestimate what you could take?” Hotch teased, starting to shallowly move his hips. “Can our little whore not handle it?”

Reid bit his lip, his cheeks flushing a deeper red than they had been. He shook his head before replying, “please, fuck me, sir.” 

Hotch smirked, pulling out and slamming back into the poor boy. Reid wasn’t sure how much he could take, but he knew he wanted this. So, he wasn’t as amazed as he should have been when his cock gave an interested twitch, starting to get full again.

Hotch was brutal, pushing Reid up the desk with every single thrust he gave the wrecked boy. Not to mention that he found his prostate easily and was now hitting it with every stroke he gave. Reid weakly tried to meet his boss’s thrusts, tears not ceasing as he did so. 

“Look how good you are, taking me so well,” Hotch praised, leaning down and wrapping a hand around Reid’s throat. “Such a good little cockslut. Are you going to come again for me? Make an even bigger mess of yourself, huh?”

Reid let out a broken whimper before nodding and coming a second later, adding to the mess that was already made. There wasn’t as much this time and his cock gave a weak twitch as Hotch chased his high. Three more thrusts and he was groaning Reid’s name and coming inside him. 

He slowly pulled himself out, placing a hand between Reid’s shoulderblades and keeping him still. He took the object from Morgan and slipped it into Reid’s stretched out and abused hole, earning a tired whine from the boy on the desk. 

“Now you’ll have Morgan and I in you for the rest of the day,” Hotch said, smirking as he gave the buttplug a small tap, “and if you take it out before the end of the day, we will find out. Then we’ll have to punish you twice.” He said, letting Reid up.

Reid weakly pushed off the desk, Morgan catching him when his legs gave out. He sat in the chair he kicked aside earlier, pulling Reid on his lap and stroking his hair after removing the tie from his eyes. Reid just wanted to rest, but he did have to ask.

“Twice?” He asked, eyes half-lidded. 

Hotch nodded, buckling his belt and smoothing his suit out. “You came without my permission.”

For some reason, that made Reid’s eyes tear up once again. The tears ran down his face before he could stop them, small hiccups coming from the soft boy. Immediately Hotch was beside him, cradling his face in his hands as Derek rubbed circles into his hip with his thumb.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I-I…” Reid tried but hiccuped once again, shaking his head, “I was bad…”

Hotch smiled, wiping Reid’s tears and kissing him gently. Once he got him calmed down he shook his head, “Baby, just because you didn’t ask doesn’t mean you were bad. This was your first time and you took us both so well. I won’t even punish you this time for forgetting, alright?”

The doe-eyed boy nodded, a small smile peeking out and the tears ceasing. 

“You were so good,” Hotch reassured him, “the best, baby boy, the best.”

“Thank you, sir,” Reid said, cuddling into Derek as the sleepiness kicked in, full-swing.

Hotch nodded, looking at Derek. “I’ve got to take care of some business now, but stay with him as long as you’d like. Make sure he’s okay when he wakes up.”

Derek nodded and watched as Hotch kissed their boy’s head, doing the same and cuddling into him once their boss leaves, closing the door behind himself.


End file.
